Book Unknown Learning
by CrazyPerson145
Summary: SYOC! (I love these) I'm only accepting 4. Basically there is a ragtag team of young benders, who set out to explore the world, encounter new things, and kick some ass along the way. There will be laughter, ass-whooping, some drama, maybe some romance, and perhaps some occasional pranking and dipshittery. Rated T for my Mouth and a slightly innapropriate sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

Book; Unknown, Learning

Synopsis: Hey! So I know I am writing another SYOC story, but I could not resist. I freaking love to write stories, especially SYOCs. Whatever. So anyway, this is a Last Airbender side story. It does not involve team Avatar, and the only canon characters actually used are the Fire Lord Ozai and Bitc- I mean Princess Azula. Basically this is a team of 5 ragtag benders (only accepting 4 though, because naturally I have one) who are on a mission. Their mission? Explore. This group is setting out to find new lands, learn new talents, and kick some ass along the way. Bonus! Here's the form I'm looking for:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Bending Talents (can have none, and can have airbenders, but please don't make them all Airbenders):

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Clothes:

Additional Physical traits:

History:

Personality:

Relationships:

Additional Info:

As an Example, here's mine. ( I have OCs for everything)

Name: Ignatia

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Bending Talents: Fire bender, pretty powerful. She can't summon lightning yet without zapping someone, but she's working on it.

Hair: Boy short, Pitch black. Looks feathery and whips around her face a lot.

Eyes: Narrow and a shade so dark they appear black in some lighting. They give her a very severe and intelligent look, and often it seems as though she is trying to stare into your soul.

Skin: Somewhat pale, and not many blemishes. She has a small burn on the pointer finger of her left hand from when she first experimented with her bending powers.

Clothes: Bare-shouldered with a dark red cloth wrapped around her "chest area" Baggy black pants and barefoot. She occasionally wears a black cloak with a hood when she wants to travel in somewhat secrecy, or when she just feels like it. She wears a golden collar with rubies in it that look like they contain fire in most lighting. She wears it because she likes it.

Additional Physical Traits: That's about it.

History: She and her family lived on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. Her parents were both firebenders. When she was only about a month old her father joined the army and was killed. She doesn't remember him. Her mother and little brother died in a battle between to Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, in which they were caught in the crossfire. She was about 5 when this happened, so she doesn't remember much. Ignatia then practically raised herself from there. She stole occasionaly, got into a couple fights, but otherwise did well. She met the other people on this team after she decided that she wanted to see the world, and possibly do something to change it. She is sort of like the leader, but doesn't always think of herself as such.

Personality: She is headstrong, impulsive, somewhat arrogant, and easily angered, yet not a complete ass. She is defendant of her "family" for the most part and would burn the butts off of anyone who challenged them. Ignatia can be a compulsive liar, and is to stubborn for her own good. She doesn't take orders, is overly aggressive most of the time, and has little to no moral sense when she's mad. However, when she isn't fighting, she has a quirky (though somewhat inappropriate) sense of humor which she uses often, and a truly caring side. She would die for her friends, and will fight anyone who attempts to harm them.

Relationships: She is bi, though she prefers girls. If you choose to create an OC who is her match, I would love that. Believe me.

Additional Info: Um, not really.

SO that is that. No Mary-Sues, no Gary-Stus, no Avatars, and Happy OC making! Submit to me soon, and live a little longer.

Guten Natch

-C. R.


	2. Chapter 2

ACCEPTED PEOPLE

Miyo, Water Bender

Nushi, Water Bender

Izumi, Earth Bender

Sora, Non-Bender,

And just because I can:

Kaya, Minor Earth Bender

Yay! SO there it is! Apologies in advance for when I screw up your character. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one. For real.

A/N: HIIIII! I love you guys. Sorry, I just had a shit ton of sugar so I'm completely off of my rocker right now. Even more than usual. Anyway, I will gradually introduce Le People in this story, so probably not everyone will be mentioned in Chapitere Une. Gomenasai. Here we go! (Before my sugar rush wears off and I lose energy completely)

Oh wait, I almost forgot!

*Author then builds a trans-dimensional device which she uses to jump into the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender, where she steals Abba, attaches a banner to his tail that reads in big letters; 'CrazyPerson145 does not, in any way mammaly (because who said I was human?) possible own The Last Airbender. If she did, A: it would still be on, B: Katara and Aang would have kissed much sooner, and C: There would be even more kicking of the ass.' Author then leaps dramatically off of Abba's back, summons her black skyloft (Just because I'm that awesome) and together they fly off into a blood-drenched twilight.*

Okay, now here we go.

Chapter One (For real this time)

ZIS EEZ EEN ZE POV OF IGNATIA! 

I fucking hate the rain. (A/N: Well there's a nice start. Oh wait, I'll shut up now) It doesn't let you get anything done, instead stranding you indoors, and flooding whatever work you'd been trying to accomplish. Not to mention it was gigantic pain in the ass whenever I'm trying to firebend. And somehow it always seems to hit at the most inopportune moment possible.

Take 30 seconds ago for example. Here I was, la di da, walking through the forest with my [only] friend, Miyo, minding my own business, then boom! Huge-ass storm comes out of fucking nowhere and I'm utterly drenched in seconds.

Miyo and I had bolted, because while Miyo liked the rain, she wasn't so hot on the idea of being trapped in a forest with it raining miniature waterfalls. And frankly, I wasn't particularly fond of that plan either. So, with me pulling my black cloak over my head and Miyo using just her arms, we made a mad dash towards an abandoned-looking house on the edge of the woods. Once we reached the door, we slammed it behind us and sank down to the floor breathing heavily.

I peeled my absolutely soaking short jet black hair off of my equally wet face and squirmed in discomfort. Damn! When clothes got wet they got clingy, and I didn't like it one bit. I looked over at Miyo who looked less upset then me, but not exactly little miss sunshine either.

Her brown curly hair had stuck to her face, some of it getting in her mouth, and most of it covering her large, doe-like grey eyes. The light blue mini-dress and darker blue pants she always wore has gotten soaked as well, and were now clinging to her lightly tan skin like glue.

Miyo looked up and relieved stone-grey eyes met glaring dark gold. If I looked pissed at all, [Which I very much was] Miyo didn't seem to take it personally, having long gotten used to my practically nonexistent temper and pretty much constant state of annoyance. I was grateful for that, considering she was all I had.

"Well, aren't we lucky this place was here, huh?" She asked, trying to sound optimistic when it was very obvious that this was a total suck fest. Her voice was higher pitched, but not annoyingly so, and held a falsely cheerful tone whereas her eyes clearly showed her dismay. Dismay I shared as well. Here we were, stuck in the middle of a downpour, and in a situation where we were almost undoubtedly going to be caught, which believe me, would not be good.

You see, around here they have a thing against unaccompanied minors. And even though we were more mature and more capable then most adults, that didn't change the fact that Miyo was 14 and I was 13 (though still taller) and we were thereby both technically minors. Runaways would usually be put right back where they came from and the children without homes/families [which would be Miyo and I] were put into community homes of some sort.

I can understand that they wouldn't want kids to be all alone out here, what with the war going on and everything, but Miyo and I were adventurers, travelers, free-spirits, and defiantly not eager to be put back into society's iron grip.

In this area, if we were to become towns-girls, we would almost undoubtedly be married off, a fate neither of us wanted. I mean, don't get me wrong, if I meet the right girl and Miyo finds the right guy, we're all for it. But not yet. We want to explore, we want to be free. And that's just how we planned on keeping it forever.

"Yeah, lucky." I replied to Miyo's earlier comment, rolling my eyes dramatically. While my words were agreeing, my tone was dripping with enough sarcasm to form a great sea.

Miyo sighed, ditching her earlier attempts to remain optimistic.

"You're right, this sucks." She stated, sinking even further down on the rough wood wall.

"Let's go to sleep. Maybe this goddamn storm will stop when we wake up." I said gruffly. Miyo nodded and we opened up our small, completely drenched, packs. After a few seconds off rooting through them, and a bit of cussing on my part, we finally pulled out our sleeping mats and spread them out on the worn wooden floor. Miyo's mat was light blue, whereas mine was a deep raven black. Both were thin and somewhat filthy, having seen a lot of use, but we didn't really mind that much.

I was ecstatic to find that there was some dry firewood in the back of the old structure, and immediately lit a small fire in the cooking pit. Miyo and I dragged our mats over there and settled down, trying to get comfortable.

I gave Miyo my cloak for warmth, considering it had somewhat dried off. Due to the fact that I was a firebender, I had a natural body-heat level over that of most other benders. That and I was closer to the fire anyway, so Miyo should have the cloak.

We both drifted off after a little while, only to be woken by a loud; _thump!_ and some hissed cussing. Miyo and I both shot up immediately,

We were met with almond shaped forest green eyes, curly black mid-back length hair, tan skin…. And a rock to the face.

The blow knocked me off my feet and I landed rather painfully on my ass, my cheek on fire from where the flying stone had struck it. Miyo had not been hit, so she was still standing, staring in both fear and shock at the girl in the loose green clothing.

It took me a minute, but I almost had a heart attack when I realized that said mysterious flying attack rock had actually been launched at me by her. This girl was an earthbender! Actually, to be honest, how I figured out that last part was when she made another rock raise ever so slightly, ready to be launched in case we jumped her or something. No one moved. Finally, the earthbender girl spoke in an apprehensive and quiet voice.

"Who… are you guys?" She asked, backing up ever so slowly and breathing heavily, bright green eyes wide with both curiosity and fright.

I hauled myself up onto my feet and crossed my arms over my chest, looking even more pissed then usual.

"Actually, who are you? And watch where you launch those rocks dammit!" I growled in my low voice.

The girl's face turned to more of a sheepish look and she relaxed slightly, putting the rock down. I could tell from her stance that she was still ready to launch more rocks at us or bolt if needed. Probably both.

"Well, technically I asked you first, but whatever. I'm Izumi. And you are?" She inquired. Izumi, huh. Nice name. I wasn't about to say anything, but Miyo did the talking for me on this one.

"Oh, well hi Izumi. I'm Miyo, and grouchy-ass over here is Ignatia. Nice meeting you. Now please, don't turn us in." I rolled my eyes at Miyo's statement. Well excuse me if I wasn't super happy about getting a rock thrown at my face by a girl I don't even know!

"Turn you in? Wait….. you guys are runaways too?!" Izumi asked excitedly. She looked happy, and desperate. I wonder why…

"Well not really. We're more like….. Adventurers! Yeah, that's it!" Miyo stated.

Izumi's face had fallen when Miyo said we weren't runaways, but brightened again when she mentioned that we were adventurers.

"Wait, so do you guys like, travel everywhere?" She asked. Her tone had changed to more serious, and she had a pleading, desperate look about her. This time I answered.

"Yes. Why?" I can be so outgoing and talkative sometimes.

"Um, well I uh….. I'm wondering if.. if I could….. IfIcouldjoinyouandhelpwecouldlookformyaunt!" She rushed that last part, as though she were embarrassed and needed to get it out. I blinked. She wanted to join us? Well that was fast. She hardly even knew us!

I was about to give her a solid no, but Miyo cut me off.

"You're looking for your aunt? And you've got some serious skill with those rocks! If you really want to join, then okay! I think you can be useful."

I opened my mouth, flabbergasted. Miyo must have seen the look of protest on my face, because the next thing she said was directed at me.

"Oh come on Ignatia. We can form like, a group. Or an alliance. Just roll with it."

Miyo and I said nothing more to eachother on the matter after that. There was some light talk with Izumi, and finally we decided to just hit the rack. Izumi didn't have a sleeping mat, but she didn't seem to mind.

As I turned on my shoulder trying to get comfortable, a thought crossed my mind, stopping me short.

_Had I really just made…. A friend?_

(A/N: Okay, I know I didn't get to everyone, but this was just the beginning. Sorry for screwing your characters up. Goodbye for now,

-C.R)


End file.
